


Dean's panties

by postysbitch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blushing Dean, Bold castiel, Dean Winchester Has a Panty Kink, Implied Bottom Dean, Implied Top Castiel, M/M, Panties, Rich Castiel, Shy Dean, Sub Dean, idk man I like dean in panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 17:37:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10904226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/postysbitch/pseuds/postysbitch
Summary: Dean didn't notice when a pink little flash of clothing fell from his laundry basket; Castiel did.





	Dean's panties

"I believe these are yours."

Dean spun around, eyes wide and face flushed red as he took in the sight of that really hot guy that comes into the laundromat every Wednesday holding his fucking panties. 

"Those-- I.. My..." Dean trailed off, heart thumping loudly in his chest. 

"They're yours, are they not?" Hot guy asked, tilting his head to a side as he continued to stand there with Dean's damn panties. 

And they weren't even the plain silk ones, it was the really extravagant ones, pink and satiny with lace trim and bows down the sides. Damn him. 

"Y-yeah," he croaked out, snatching the heap of lace from the man's hand and shoving it deep into his coat pocket. 

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about," he said, amusement clear in his voice. 

Dean nodded, completely ignoring what the man said and feeling his neck heat up with embarrassment. The man stuck out his hand again and Dean almost panicked, thinking he held another one of Dean's panties. It was his bare hand.

"Castiel."

Dean took his hand in his own, blushing at the contrast of his smooth, soft hands and his own rough and calloused ones.

"D-Dean." 

Castiel shook once, smiled warmly, and left.

Dean balled his hands into fists before hiking his jeans up; no one had to see that he was wearing dark red panties at the moment anyway. 

___

By next week, Dean had completely forgotten about Castiel and him holding his own fucking panties, so he strolled inside the laundromat, five or six of his panties hidden beneath his mountain of flannel and jeans, and quickly dumped it into the nearest machine. After setting it to delicates (he did have his panties in there), he settled onto the bench and pulled out his phone. 

A few minutes later, someone cleared their throat above him. He looked up and felt his face burn red as he took in Castiel. 

"Dean, yes?"

"Yes?" He whispered out, suddenly feeling self conscious about the pink, lace boy shorts he was wearing. 

Castiel sat down beside him and discreetly handed him a bright pink bag. From Victoria's Secret. 

Dean's eyes widened as he could already see the variations of panties bulging out of the bag. It wasn't the panties that had him freaking out, it was that there was so damn many, and he knew for a fact Victoria's Secret was expensive as fuck.

"Cas, I can't-- Why did-- How?"

Castiel took Dean's hand and led it to hold the strap on the bag, before tucking his own into the pockets of his coat.

"I've noticed that you wear only panties," Dean's face absolutely burned, "and yet, when I returned your pair, you were embarrassed, as if I would judge you. I'm not, and I didn't, Dean. I think it's very.. sexy, for one thing. Nothing to hide away, at least I think so." 

Dean swallowed heavily, hands eagerly pawing through bag and feeling the smooth silks, thin lace, velvety satins.. 

"It's expensive," he replied, softly.

"I'm "better off"." Cas smiled. 

Dean shifted and he felt his half hard cock slide against his tight panties. 

"A-After my clothes are done. D-Do you w-want.. to see me in them?" Dean whispered out, really hoping Castiel would say yes, because if he was being honest, he's jerked off to those pretty blue eyes and pink lips multiple times. 

Castiel absolutely grinned, eyes lighting up.

"I'd love to."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you guys liked it as much as I did; Dean in panties is one of my guilty pleasures, not going to lie. Kudos and comments are always appreciated! Thank you again babes


End file.
